An angel cries
by WALIXELA
Summary: She thought she had the perfect family a lovely husband a beautiful daughter, but that didn't last much when he started to act so indifferent towards her.


**hi this is a songfic but the song was in spanish so i had to transalte it to English i hope you like it and big thanks to Kaattee for betareading the story **

**the song is in italics**

**(thanks kaattie) oh and sorry if there are spelling mistakes in the first two lines i just write them **

* * *

Rikki looked at her dad as they walked towards Zane who was waiting next to the pastor, her eyes full of happiness and ilution , her heart beating so fast, she still could'n believe that she Rikki Chadwick was there to get married.

Everybody thought that Rikki and Zane couldn't last but they did it. They were now married they were going to make a new life together; they were going to have a family and the thought of that made them even more excited about their new life. Six months later Rikki announced that she was pregnant and that thrilled Zane - he was going to be dad! The wait of nine months seemed eternal but finally Rikki give birth a beautiful baby girl with big blue eyes. Sara was her name and the first three years of her life were so happy, but suddenly when there were four months left to her fourth birthday her dad started to change. Zane was angry all the time; he talked to her mommy with words that seemed to hurt her feelings. Sara was too young to understand what was happening but she could feel that this wasn't something good because her mommy cried almost every day and the truth was that all the love and respect that Sara used to feel for her dad was becoming fear, and the fear became bigger when she watched her dad hit her mom for the first time.

_The flowers no longer reach  
the poem is over  
what a day was love tuned to bitterness  
she wants to return the old times  
to relive the pleasures of yesterday  
she can't see the things in the same way  
because in the sea of forgetfulness  
everything has already been  
the ocean has lost its blue color  
the stars look, the moon hugs her  
and an angel cries  
_  
Rikki looked at the stars as a tear slid down her face. She couldn't believe that from one day to another Zane changed his attitude towards her -  
one day he acted so lovely and another he was acting so frightening. She tried every day to make him feel happy but nothing was working. He always found a way to attack her and she was starting to lose her hope; with time the beatings started to get worse. Zane screamed at her or beat her for every single thing. Rikki couldn't explain why she was letting Zane doing this to her. She thought Sara was the answer but she was wrong; the best thing for her daughter was to be out of that house, but she didn't understand that until it was too late.

When Rikki discovered the reason why Zane was acting like this she felt her blood boiling. Zane was cheating on her. He had other woman. Rikki couldn't believe what was happening but this time things weren't going to stay like waited for him in their bedroom - at least she deserved an explanation.

"So how was work today?" Rikki asked.  
"Fine. Bored as always." Zane replied coldly.  
"How could you be bored with that assistant of yours?" Rikki said.  
"What are you talking about?" Zane said raising his voice.  
"What I mean Zane is that you are a stupid man who thinks that having more than one woman makes you better, but you know what? You are just a bastard." Rikki answered.  
"Say sorry." Zane said.  
"No!" Rikki screamed.  
"I'm telling you to say sorry!" Zane said as he grabbed Rikki by the hair.  
"Ah! Zane, that hurts!"  
"That is not what I asked you to say." He said as he tried to make Rikki kneel, still holding her by the hair.  
"Okay, I'm sorry, but please let me go!"

Zane finally let her go but not before slapping her. She couldn't stand anymore and burned Zane's hand and with that she ran down stairs searching for Sara but before she could call her daughter Zane grabbed her by the hair again. She wanted to scream for help but she didn't want to scare her daughter, who was still in the living room watching TV. Rikki tried desperately to open the door but it was locked.

"No Zane, please no!" Rikki said before Zane started to hit her.  
"You made me do this! Now stand!" Zane said while he kicked her.  
Rikki tried to protect herself but nothing worked. Zane didn't stop until he saw her laying on the floor almost unconscious. Rikki turned her head to  
see her daughter hiding behind the sofa with tears running down her face. It was then when Zane noticed that his daughter had witnessed what happened so he grabbed Rikki in his arms and took her to their bedroom. "I'll talk to you later," Zane said as he left his almost unrecognizable wife bathed in blood on the bed, then he went downstairs to talk to his daughter. When he tried to get close she stepped back.

"Don't be afraid honey; I won't hurt you." Zane said while he got closer.  
"Why did you do that to mommy?" The little girl asked.  
"Because she made me feel angry, baby girl."  
"But I don't like when you do that."  
"Okay, I promise I won't do it again." Zane said trying to convince his daughter.  
"Really? Promise?"  
"Of course I do. Do you want to go to the park?"  
"But, what about mommy?"  
"She has to rest." Zane said as he grabbed Sara in his arms and left the house. He thought that maybe the air of the park was going to help him to calm down and when they returned he could ask Rikki forgiveness.

_The years have passed  
He already forgot of the love that he promised  
when he met her  
He entered to the room and on the bed he saw her  
He touched her cold body, sadness killed her  
_  
"Okay Sara, stay here and I will talk with your mom." Zane said as they entered to the house.

When he entered to the room Rikki was in the same position with the exception of her eyes, which were closed now. Zane thought that she was asleep and he tried to wake her up, "Rikki wake up, I want to talk with you." But she didn't move. "Come on, Rikki." There was no answer and it was then that he realized what happened in his absence. He moved his hand to touch her - she was so cold. He started to shake her body, "Come on Rikki! Don't do this to me; I promise I won't do it again but please wake up!" Zane pleaded but he knew she wasn't going to open her eyes. He really regret what he had done but it was too late, she wasn't going to hear his apology, she wasn't going to wake up at his side anymore. He had killed his wife - the one who he promised love and instead of that he give her pain. More than anything, he had left an angel without her mom.

_The flowers arrived  
The poem began  
On a cold grave he cries his pain  
He only wants to return the old times  
To could get lost in the beauty of her voice  
He can't see the things in the same way  
Because in the sea of forgetfulness  
Everything has already been  
The ocean has lost its blue color  
The stars look, the moon hugs her  
And an angel cries  
The stars look, the moon hugs her  
And an angel cries.  
_  
And this is the story of how Rikki's family was destroyed because when Zane realized his mistake was too late. Now he was left crying on Rikki's grave with flowers in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other because after what happened he would never recover. The police took away his daughter and brought her to Rikki's dad. Zane's assistant left him, leaving him alone lying on that cold grave trying to remember the old times, but the only thing he could remember was the look on his wife that last time he beat her: it was a look of deception, pain and melancholy and that was his punishment.


End file.
